User blog:FlammeumDraco333/Anti-Sith Flying Capital Ship Numbers
This is a reference for navies against the Sith to use for guaging the number of heavy aerospace capital ships it has. Each navy will post how many capital ships it has in the comments, and I will add them here so we can get an accurate log of how many we have. If I forgot your navy, please state so in the comments. UAC Heavy, 3+ million toughness: 70 Medium, 2-3 million toughness: 263 <2 million, but still capital ship: 2,210 Lighter Ships: Many Notes: AIF Heavy, 3+ million toughness: 5 Medium, 2-3 million toughness: 76 <2 million, but still capital ship: 112 Lighter Ships: Many Notes: Israel Heavy, 3+ million toughness: 20(12 Being Built) Medium, 2-2.9 million toughness: 30 Light, 1-1.9 million toughness: 1000 Support Ships, 0-0.99 Million: Many Battle Groups: 15 Patrol Squadrons: 250 Notes: The Israeli navies workhorse ship is the Misos II Class which has 800K. 1250 are made with 750 still planned. These are made 1 per one to two days. DPL Separatists Heavy, 3+ million toughness: Medium 2-3 million toughness: <2 million, but still capital ship: Lighter Ships: Notes: NAR / CN Heavy 3+ million toughness: 0 Medium 2-3 million toughness: 23 <2 million, but still capital ship: 32 Lighter Ships: Many Notes: Construction of 2.2 million toughness Viscount ''and ''Andre Courteau-classes prioritized. CN has the Commonwealth, a Viscount-class ship, and will also be producing Viscount-class ships. RNR / PLAN Heavy 3+ million toughness: Medium 2-3 million toughness: <2 million, but still capital ship: Lighter Ships: Notes: AFOH Vanilla flying superships (>5.5 thousand toughness): Lighter Ships: Many Notes: ANF Heavy 3+ million toughness: 6 (5 Io, 1 Supercell) Medium 2-3 million toughness: 50 (50 Vesuvius) <2 million, but still capital ship: 5 (5 Pyroclast supercarriers) Lighter Ships: Notes: Several new capital ship classes about to be introduced, as well as a new generation of fighters above and beyond anything in service right now. Also, we have a joint UAC-Aneph gatling railgun station, and a full-scale superweapon is currently being worked on (will be known only as Project Aurora in RP). -Tato Starfleet Heavy, 3+ million toughness: 3(Being Built) Medium, 2-3 million toughness: 75 <2 million, but still capital ship: 150 Lighter Ships: Many Notes: Due to the layout and detail of these ships, every ship is below 1 Million. With that said, depending on what type of ship they are depends on how tough they are(Battleships=2 Million, Battlecruisers=1.5-1.9 Million) Gallian Empire Heavy, 3+ million toughness: 2 Medium, 2-3 million toughness: 21 <2 million, but still capital ship: 103 Lighter Ships: Many Notes: Chilean Empire Heavy, 3+ million toughness: Medium, 2-3 million toughness: <2 million, but still capital ship: Lighter Ships: Notes: Arendelle Heavy, 3+ million toughness: 11 Medium, 2-3 million toughness: <2 million, but still capital ship: Lighter Ships: Notes: Apparently about to get really angry at Sith. More capital ships may be produced soon, as Dreadnought production will begin once it is revealed in RP CIS Heavy, 3+ million toughness: Medium, 2-3 million toughness: <2 million, but still capital ship: Lighter Ships: Many Notes: Mostly support ships, heavier ones coming. Fourth Reich Heavy, 3+ million toughness: Medium, 2-3 million toughness: <2 million, but still capital ship: Lighter Ships: Many Notes: Mostly support ships, heavier ones coming. PCV? DPL Loyalists? Category:Blog posts